


The Thralls

by PaulFontaine



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulFontaine/pseuds/PaulFontaine
Summary: The life of a kokiri in a troubled, alternative world where the Hero of Time hasn't appeared.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Thralls

My eyes open just before the bell rings. It isn't that I'm twitchy, but the noise she makes as she walks up to it, I recognize it every time, even when I'm sleeping. I sit up, causing her to yelp.  
"I told you to stop doing that!" She scolds me with a whisper, before remembering she came in to wake us up - and thus starts ringing the bell, waking the eight of us with mostly angered moans.  
"Come on, I was starting to eat... Why do I have to always wake up at the best time?" Lato complains loudly, covering some more irritated groans, while I just stare at our chief, happy that I surprised her.  
"Staring at me won't do anything, you know? We don't get a day off. Come on, Sar, get up."  
With an exaggerated sigh, I push my blanket away, and stand up, joining the others as we form a line. The chief looks at us, and she has a little smile.  
"Same as usual, disheveled, a bit filthy, and I'm sure I can hear a few stomachs grumble. Get dressed quickly, we'll have breakfast soon."  
We all sigh in relief, and then start changing from our nightgowns to our clothes. Green shirt, green skirt, leather pouches, and the black collar. I don't like wearing it around my neck, so I wear it around my arm, like most of the young kokiris do. The chief rolls her eyes but doesn't say a thing, which I'm thankful of. I don't know what it means exactly, but I forgot to wear it once and the chief scolded me for an hour, telling me that I risked getting killed for not wearing it.  
"Say, can we..."  
"No." She instantly cuts me off. I don't understand why, but the older kokiris are pretty fanatical about these collars. I lower my head, and follow her, holding back a few grumbles.

The forest is already full of activity, and yet the sun isn't even up. I can see people wearing black clothes with a red eye on their head veil talking with the chief of chiefs. I open my mouth to ask the others what they think, but someone else speaks first.  
"Hey, Lato, do you see them?"  
"Yeah, the overseers are already here. Today's going to be a busy day."  
A few grumbles follow that remark. Lato especially seem really down. She probably expected a peaceful day, napping in the sun. Honestly, she's more of a cat than a kokiri. The only moment she shows any energy is when one of the boys-  
"He's here! He's looking at you!"  
-is looking at her. She immediately tries to arrange her hair before smiling, but isn't aware of how red her face is. The boy who was looking at her smiles back, before sitting, his ginger hair hiding most of his face.  
Honestly, if it wasn't for the clothes, I wouldn't be able to tell they're boys. Thankfully, the breakfast goes calmly. From the corner of my eyes, I see the black people leaving, with the big chief being furious, but admirably hiding it. All the different parties chiefs gather around him, and she whispers orders. Our own nods, and comes back to us, taking her bowl and starting to eat, but in silence. We exchange a few looks, and Lato sighs while I look down at my bowl.  
"That means work."

Luckily, chief waits until breakfast is done to start talking. Not that it makes much of a difference, most of the squad just waits for her to speak.  
"Today's going to be rough. Potteries in the morning, and this afternoon, we're going in the Lost Woods to get leather."  
There are a few groans, and some questions. "Will we have to skin them ourselves?"  
Chief shakes her head. "No, we just kill them. Another team will work on them tonight."  
"The night shift..." Someone whispers, and we all shiver.  
"What are we going after?" I ask, mostly wondering how we're going to kill them.  
She shrugs. "Squirrels, rats... Whatever we find and who wears fur."  
"And if we find one of these big dogs?"  
"A Wolfos? You run away and call me. I'll take care of it." She speaks, her gaze dead serious.  
"So we just pummel them?" Lato asks, clearly not enjoying the idea.  
"No, we'll get issued slingshots." A few appreciative comments follow that remark.  
"Been a while since I used one, I must be rusty."  
"I bet fifteen nuts I get more kills than you!"  
"Pfff, make that thirty."  
I finish my bowl as the whole group seem a lot chirpier. I can't remember the last time I used a slingshot outside of the training field, it'll be nice. I put the bowl down with a huge smile on my face.

Before the fun adventure, of course, we have to make some pots. It isn't an easy task, but thankfully, there was still a lot of clay left in the warehouse, still wet, so it was a pretty simple task to turn them into pots, and, without boasting, this was a task we were experienced with. We were mostly a crafting squad, after all, so I suppose the chief wanted us to go gathering skins so that we wouldn't be "these girls who sit at home and do nothing". I blame Lato for that, everyone saw her napping in the grass the other day, so now, they believe we're all lazy in our group.  
"You're making them too thin, they'll break during..."  
"What part of 'leave me alone or I'll shove clay up your nose' don't you understand?! Come over here!"  
"Noo, not the nose!"  
And there they go, running after each others. There's never a dull moment with them, and even Chief sighs "good grief" but doesn't bother to go after them, and she focuses on painting the pots, a small smile on her face.  
Ultimately, it takes us the whole morning, and only to make around ten of them.  
"Thirteen. Not a bad score," corrects Chief, counting them, biting her lip as she notices the ones that will break first. "Now wash your hands, we'll have lunch, and then we'll go."  
"Can I get that clay off my nose now?"  
Chief sighs, and takes the girl to the sink. It takes them a few minutes to get the clay off.  
The lunch is nothing fancy, just some biscuits wrapped in mint leaves. The leaves give it a pleasant taste, yet it always makes me thirsty.  
I close my eyes for a moment and raise my head. The sun feels so pleasant, and yet...  
"An opening!" I feel a gust, and when I open my eyes, my hand is empty, with no traces of the biscuit I was holding. My neighbor, who was busy chatting, is now nibbling on my biscuit, with a smile on her face. I quickly grab her hand, pulls her biscuit toward me, and gives it a long lick. She let out a disgusted scream, and tosses it back to me. "Fine, you earned it back, but it's a dirty way to win."  
It tastes even better now, it tastes of victory.

I am not a poet. I am one of these ready to give up their warm dinner for a chance to play the violin or the harp at the end of a day, and make an overly flowery description of things. When I see a butterfly, I can't go on and on about its wings or whatever, I just say "it's a butterfly". Therefore, I find myself at a lost when comes the time to describe how the Lost Woods look like, or rather feel like, and yet as I stand here, surrounded by friends with a slingshot in my hand, I really can't feel menaced.  
If the forest was a green, comfortable place, the Lost Woods also feel warm and cozy, but they also hide dangerous things. I really struggle to describe my impressions here, but I think the best description I can make is that, at that moment, with my friends by my side and a weapon in my hand, the Lost Wood didn't seem as scary as the older kokiris tried to tell me.  
Then again, most of the older kokiris are really easily scared of everything. "Don't speak to the strangers", "don't offend them", "wear your collar at all time", "don't go alone at night". They'd constantly go on and on, sometimes I forget that they are older than us.  
"So, how do we do that? Do we separate, or...?" Lato asks, always eager to go alone. Probably to go nap somewhere, but to be honest, she did bet earlier, so maybe she's as excited about this as the rest of us.  
"No. I want each of you to go on pairs. Lato, you'll go with..."  
"I can't go with her, we made a bet." There's a small shocked silence as Lato cuts off Chief. For a second, we all hold our breaths. But then Chief continues as if nothing happened, and points as me.   
"You'll go with her." Lato turns around and look me up and down, as if she was seeing me for the first time, before smiling.  
"You'll do. Try to not slow me down too much!"  
I nod without saying anything. Her smile becomes a bit forced. I shouldn't tease her like that, but she's cute when she's flustered, and it's easy. All I have to do is to stay silent.  
"Come on, let's go!" She grabs my hand and drags me away.

"And another one! You can praise me more, you know, it's my fourth one!" Lato says with a proud smile, clearly proud, clearly happy that I'm not that good as a hunter. I only have two dead squirrels to show off, the third one probably had the scare of its life when my shot landed next to its head, and my fourth one ran away with a sore backside after I missed its head.  
"Congratulations."  
"R-Right! Let's continue, and see if we can get at least ten of them!" At least I get the satisfaction of unnerving her by speaking very little.  
At the afternoon progresses, we go deeper and deeper in the Lost Woods, following the animals. It's only when we meet some kind of metallic gate that Lato hesitates.  
"H-Hey, this is..."  
"A gate." I agree.  
She stays silent, and slowly speaks. "Say, the Lost Woods don't have anything like that, right?"  
I shrug. "Not that I know."  
"Do you think that..."  
"I think we..."  
We both stop talking, and exchange glances. We went a bit too far.  
"Should we..."  
"Let's not stay..."  
We start talking at once, again, before stopping.  
Lato turns to the gate, then to me, her long blond hair following her head.  
"Hey, do you think we can explore a bit?"  
"It's a dangerous idea. If Chief finds us, we're in for a scolding." I say so, yet I comes near, and try to see what's beyond. I can only see a few finely cut hedges.  
"Oh, she'll do more than scold us. Remember when Sifa tried to sneak out at night to eat in secret? Fado caught her, and made her dance."  
"Sorry, who is Fado?" I ask, curious.  
She gives my a puzzled look, before saying. "She's our chief. You didn't know her name?"  
I shrug. "I just call her chief, because that's what she is."  
Lato pokes me in the side. "Aren't you a lazy one! People will get mad if you don't remember their name, you should..." A loud howl interrupts her, and we both turn around, slingshots ready.  
Behind us is a big wolf, as tall as us. It's sniffing the air, staring at both of us and drooling in anticipation.  
"...don't move, maybe it won't..." I don't listen to Lato, and I immediately load a seed on my slingshot, before aiming at the wolfos. The seed goes flying, but only hits it in the chest. I expect it to drop dead, but instead, it roars, and charges me, before Lato shoots. I'll give her that, she's brave.  
The wolfos lands on me, its paws hitting my shoulders, its teeth barely missing my throat, then rolls sideway as Lato's missile hits it. It roars again, and pounces Lato, throwing her on the ground, and biting her shoulder while I frantically load my slingshot, and shoots it.  
The seed I shoot hits its tail, causing it to howl in pain, and unleash its grasp on my fellow kokiri, before turning to face me, its green eyes flooding with hatred. Then something hits it in the neck, and these eyes, they just... die. They instantly turn off, like a candle being blown off.  
I stay on the ground, petrified by what I just saw, and it's Lato who stands up, walks to me, and shakes me.  
"Hey! HEY!" I look at her, at her shoulder, and I try to not cry as I realize that despite being the wounded one, she's still the brave one here. "We need to get you looked at."  
"No, you..."  
"No, I'm fine. And you're not!" She touches something on my shoulders, and I shriek in pain, before realizing the wolfos shredded my shirt, and blood is pouring from my wounds.  
"But you..."  
"Fine!" She sighs, exasperated. "We'll both get looked at, are you glad? Now get us, let's get that big fur back to the camp!"  
"But you're bleeding..."  
She rolls her tunic out of the way, inspecting her wounds, and frowns. "This is bleeding, but nothing serious. We just need to get something over it."  
"Okay." I grab my skirt, and try to pull it apart, but she stops me.  
"Not your skirt, silly! Use your sleeves instead, and stop panicking, these wounds are ugly but not that serious, Fado told me once that only chest wounds and head wounds are dangerous, so stop panicking, okay?"  
I nod, still trying to hold back sobs. After taking a few minutes to bandage our wounds with our torn sleeves, we decide that one of us will carry the dead wolfos, while the other will carry the dead squirrels. I propose that we decide at random, but Lato objects that there's no time to play, and she picks up the small furs while I'm left to carry the wolfos.  
As I load it over my shoulders, something pokes on my wounds and, touching at random, I feel a small, hard thing. After pulling it out, causing more blood to spill on my clothes, I look at it.  
It isn't a deku seed like the one we use as missiles for our slingshots. It's a short, black knife, with a red eye on it, with three tears under it. The same the people who bullied our leader wear. I stab it in the ground, in front of the door, and leave. Whoever threw it can reclaim it, and if they come asking for thanks, I'll give it to them. They saved us, after all.  
The rest of the afternoon is uneventful, with Lato and I switching our loads once in a while, and I find myself blushing as I must admit to myself that Lato isn't just a lazy girl like I though. At this moment, I'm glad I keep most of my thoughts to myself, otherwise admitting I was wrong about her would've been embarrassing. 

When we finally return to the camp, it's almost evening. Chief, or rather Fado, spots us both covered in blood, and immediately slaps us both loudly. I see the other kokiris freezing and looking at us in worry, before she starts scolding us both.  
"Is that a wolfos on your back? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? How did you kill it? Do you have any idea how worried I was?! Where have you been to encounter one of these? Didn't I tell you to come find me? How did you kill it?"  
"Well, we just got lost." "It cornered us, we couldn't run away." "She killed him. I don't know how, but she saved me!" "But we brought a lot of leather back..." Lato and I try to answer her questions, to the best we can, but she ends up silencing us.  
"SHUT UP, BOTH!" We both immediately look down at our shoes, while she audibly fumes. "Okay. Both of you, go wash yourselves, then change, and go to your bed. No dinner for you, and before bed, I'll come have a..." She marks a short pause. "...a discussion with you."  
I can hear Lato gasping, and, looking at her, I see her biting her lips and trying not to cry. "Yes, Fado..."  
I nod as well. "Yes, Chief."  
We leave the various animals at her feet, trying to appease her, before we both walk through the kokiri forest, in complete silence, before the others start working again, a few of them shaking their heads disapprovingly after a sympathetic glance.  
I pull on Lato's shirt. "Say, that discussion, what is it?"  
She swallows a sob, and speaks in a whisper. "Do you remember what I said about Sifa and how Fado made her dance?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's what she'll do. We're in for a punishment now."  
That part confuses me, but the expression on Lato's face iss clear : she doesn't want to talk about it, so I just give up the topic, and follows her to the baths.  
The baths themselves are located in a hollow old tree. There isn't that many windows, but at least, boys don't get to peep, so it's a plus. I'd talk about it a bit more, but Lato's gloomy mood weights on me. I wasn't expecting us to be treated like heroes, but I expected something better than a slap to the face. I caress my cheek, it still hurts. Fado was really, really angry at us.

After a long time, we leave the baths before the dinner start, and we return to our squad's common room. We drop our blood-soaked clothes by the door, and both Lato and I change into our nightgowns, some kind of over sized shirt that only goes down to our knees.  
I try to make some small talk, but Lato isn't in the mood for it, so I fall silent as well, the atmosphere penetrating me. The evening is slowly arriving, and fireflies are starting to wake up, filling the forest with bright, small lights.  
Lato jumps as she hears it first, someone climbing the stairs to our house. After a few agonizing seconds, Fado appears in the entrance, shoving aside the curtain, her furious expression from earlier having been switched for one of cold anger. I shivers as I notice it, it means we aren't escaping whatever she planned for us.  
"Fado, please, I..." Lato starts to plead, but she's quickly shot down.  
"Shut up." Fado sits on Sifa's bed, which cranks a bit. I can't help but notice it, Fado is our chief, and we all respect her, but she isn't taller than us, and yet Sifa's bed had trouble supporting her?  
While I'm thinking about that, Fado takes a hairbrush from her pocket, and is gesturing for Lato to come closer, which makes her tear up.  
"No, please, I'm sorry..."  
She just shakes her head. "Come over here, and I'll be lenient, but if you resist, I'll punish you as hard as I can."  
Lato visibly holds back a sob, and stands up, before walking to Fado, and lays down over her knees. I watch curiously as Fado lifts her nightgown and rolls it up, exposing her green panties. I bite my tongue before I ask what they're doing, and Fado places her hand on Lato's back, holding her skirt up, while she raises the hairbrush with her other hand, raises it a bit, at chest level, and brings it down.  
I wince in sympathy as Lato makes a curious sound, a mix between a muffled scream, and teeth clacking together. I'm so surprised by that noise that I don't even notice Fado raising the crude hairbrush for another hit, and the sound of the wood hitting Lato's barely clothed butt makes me jump. I watch again as a third hit comes down, a bit mesmerized by how Lato's butt jiggles every time the hairbrush comes crashing down, but I quickly realize that what I'm doing is rude, and I turn around to look at the window, trying to ignore the sound of the hairbrush, as well as Lato's screams growing louder and louder.  
After a while, Lato's finally starts crying, and it's what Fado was waiting to stop the punishment. She put the hairbrush on the table, and gently pat Lato's head, before speaking softly, sounding like she's on the verge of crying herself.  
"Shhh, it's okay. Never scare me again like that, okay?"  
Lato can only blubber a pitiful excuse, and I find myself wanting to hug her as well, but I find that pretending to be a wall is much more interesting for my future.  
"It's okay, it's okay. I was just scared when I saw you two in such a state, it reminded me of the past."  
I start listening with attention, but sadly, she sends Lato back to her own bed, before looking at me.  
I swallow my saliva, and point at me, tilting my head.  
"Yes." She answers in a cold tone, her cold anger from earlier being back.  
I bite my lips, and walks to her, before stopping, not sure what I should do.  
"Right, it's your first time." She speaks in an amused tone, and grab my arm, gently pulling me over her lap. I can see the floor from close, and, lowering my head, I can see my legs, dangling between her legs and the bed. It's a weird feeling.  
Then I feel my nightgown being raised, and I panic, before I feel her hand on my head. "Hey now, don't panic. It's part of your spanking." I calm down, but still bite on my thumb nervously. I feel naked and defenseless, and it's pretty unpleasant.  
I feel her hand on my head again, petting me calmly.  
"Try to relax. It'll hurt a lot more if you get nervous. We'll settle on twenty hits, since it's your first spanking, okay?"  
I nod with difficulty. I didn't count how many hits Lato got, but she was in tears when it was over. And Lato got attacked by a wolfos and almost died, yet didn't cry.  
I feel her hairbrush resting against my butt, the hard wood against my panties, and I try to stay calm, but the truth is, I'm panicking.  
Then the hairbrush leaves my butt, and comes back with a loud noise. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I don't have Lato's resistance, and I immediately break in tears. Yet Fado doesn't give up, and keeps spanking me.  
I honestly cannot exactly remember what happened, it all mixes in a blur, but I remember kicking and struggling whenever the hairbrush came down, before managing to calm down whenever it raised up again. I remember hurting my feet and screaming loudly, surprising even Lato, leading to Fado asking me what was wrong, me explaining between two sobs that I kicked the floor, and both of them trying to hold back laughters.  
After a few minutes, I am placed back on my feet, and I find myself in a weird hug with Fado and Lato both hugging me.  
"You're a big girl, you took your spanking like a champion. Just remember this next time, okay?" Fado whispers in my ears, and Lato just squeezes me.  
It's cramped, but it's warm. I like it.

After a very short time, Fado breaks the hug, goes to get our blood-soaked clothes, and turns to us.  
"Right. You two better remember this. Do as you're told, and don't try to be heroes!"  
And with that, she leaves with our dirty clothes.  
I turn to Lato, and asks. "Are you okay?"  
She shakes her head, but she points at the table. There is a small bowl containing a green liquid.  
"She knew we were wounded, but pretended to not see, so that she wouldn't have to punish us harder. Take off your clothes, I'll redo your bandages for you."  
I do so, staying in my panties, and sitting on my bed, turned toward the window, as Lato removes my bandages, rubs some of the salve on it, and places new bandages.  
"Where did you get these?"  
She has a mean giggle. "I took one of the shirts that was laying around by the bath. Someone is going home butt-naked."  
I laugh too. Then it's her turn to have her bandages changed. She removes her clothes, and sit in the moonlight. That's when I notice the claws marks on her shoulders, and the grazes on her throat.  
"You almost..."  
"I am fine now. Whatever could've happened is not important."  
I lower my head, closing my fists to stop them from shaking. After a few seconds, they stop shaking, and I get back to work, rubbing some salve on her shoulders. It's a very unpleasant work, I can feel every bump and tear that the wolfos caused.  
Once we took care of each others, we put our clothes back, and I lay in bed while Lato opens the curtain, silently signifying to others that they can come in without embarrassing us.  
They really are considerate.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by a mod called Hyrule Conquest, with some liberties taken.


End file.
